Third Reality
by JinxyTaiga
Summary: Imagina cómo hubieran sido las cosas si los usuarios de los diarios hubieran sido diferentes... ¿Cómo habrían sido sus muertes? Basada en los personajes y la trama real, cambiando los 12 números por personajes de mi creación.
1. Chapter 1

**DEAD END 3:30 p.m.**

Pasaron diez días después del primer día de clases, nada era muy distinto al año anterior; a pesar de haber cambiado de grado al tercero siempre eran los mismos compañeros, las mismas clases, los mismos aburridos corredores de la misma aburrida escuela… Todo parecía ser lo mismo, a excepción de un nuevo compañero de clase, su nombre, Roneck Hiyama.

Nivek Amano, un chico rubio de ojos azules perteneciente a la misma clase que él, pensaba que un nuevo integrante en el aula podría ser una gran oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos y distraer un poco su mente de los extraños sueños que había estado teniendo desde que el curso había comenzado. Sin embargo, tan pronto como el timbre sonó y se levantó para proseguir a acercarse al chico nuevo, se percató de que platicando con él se encontraba ya otro alumno, o más bien alumna.

No es como si le importara mucho, aquel tipo parecía ser la clase de galán que traería locas a todas las chicas del instituto; no obstante, sintió una punzada en el pecho. Quizá no era el hecho de tener la atención de una chica lo que le molestaba, sino de quién de ellas. Pensándolo mejor, ¿cómo es que había llegado a considerar que podría hablarse con él? No. Definitivamente no era la clase de cosas que él haría para simpatizar a la gente. Un ruido agudo, el rechinido de una silla al recorrerse, llamó su atención despertándolo de sus pensamientos y reclamos a su persona.

-"Gracias, pero no." –escuchó pronunciar al nuevo, de cabellos dorado-castaños, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y dejaba parada junto al pupitre a la chica con quien había estado charlando, saliendo del salón. Ésta soltó una risa ahogada muy leve y volteó su cabeza ligeramente a un costado, suficiente para que Nivek pudiera apreciar la lúgubre sonrisa que le había mostrado y luego salió del aula caminando tranquilamente, no sin antes detenerse en la puerta y mirando de reojo al rubio que se mantenía inmóvil en su lugar dijo: -"Curioso tipo, ¿no Amano-kun? Si yo fuera tú, no me acercaría mucho a él."-

**1:25 p.m. POLICÍAS EN EAST SIDE**

Las clases habían terminado. Cada estudiante de la escuela podía irse a casa libremente a partir de que el último timbre de la última clase sonara, y así había sido. La noticia del asesinato de una chica de primer grado corría por los pasillos de la escuela; algunas personas afirmaban haber oído en las noticias que no era el primer asesinato de colegialas que se había presentado sino que se frecuentaba de la misma forma ya algunas veces, dejando así en conclusión que no se trataba de un ataque directo, más bien se trataba de un asesino en serie.

Las chicas del colegio estaban aterradas. Caminaban de un pasillo a otro para encontrar algún amigo o un gran grupo de amigas para regresar a casa, puesto que ninguna quería encontrarse rondando sola con un asesino suelto en la ciudad, y mucho menos habiendo sido una de las víctimas alguien de su propia escuela; todas se preocupaban, menos una.

Jyzz, bonita y de cabello blanco, una pequeña estudiante de tercero quien acababa de salir del aula en la que Nivek permanecía guardando sus cosas preguntándose por qué ésta le había dicho no se acercase al chico nuevo. No solía hablarse mucho con ella pero habían cursado la escuela, juntos, desde primer grado y en una ocasión se habían quedado a llenar una encuesta sobre su futuro después de clases y ésta se había acercado a él preguntándole qué escribiría en su hoja.

-"Quiero ver las estrellas con mi familia." –le dijo éste –"mis padres han tenido conflictos últimamente, y no estoy seguro de que las cosas vayan bien. Me gustaría que un día ellos pudieran arreglar sus diferencias y así fuéramos todos al mirador."- La chica sonrió notando que solamente tenía escrito eso sobre su hoja. Tomó el lápiz que él sostenía en la mano y escribió sobre su hoja de respuestas algo mientras explicaba lo que anotaba.

-"En el futuro me casaré contigo, ¿te parece?" –dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y sonriendo dulcemente sus mejillas se pintaron de un color carmesí muy bajo. El chico de cabellos rubios observó la hoja y sonrojándose un poco se volvió hacia Jyzz y le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza.

-"En un futuro, cuando seamos grandes."

**2:30 p.m. WEST TOWN SIN VIGILAR**

-"¡Jyzz Gasai! ¿Qué haces tan tarde en el colegio aún?" –una joven de cabellos azules, de entre unos 21 y 24 años, se acercó por el pasillo caminando hacia la menor y le colocó la mano en el hombro. La estudiante miró hacia arriba y observó detenidamente a quien le sostenía el hombro. Notó que sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda brillante que contrastaban con su larga cabellera color vino tinto. Luego hizo un gesto malhumorado y se soltó del agarre caminando escaleras abajo y dejando atrás a aquella mujer. Cuando ésta ya no podía verla soltó los libros y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el último piso, tomó apresuradamente algo de adentro de su casillero y subió a brincos de prisa de regreso a su piso.

Se abrió la puerta del aula. Nivek acomodaba sus cosas tranquilamente cuando escuchó la irrupción de alguien, a quien pareció no darle importancia, pues no se volvió para observar aquella figura femenina que permanecía parada en el marco de la puerta observándole. La mujer lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido desamarró la cinta del kimono que llevaba puesto dejando ver tras éste una blusa de manga corta bien combinado con una falda que formaban un atuendo más ligero.

-"Pensé que te habías marchado ya, Gasai-chan." –dijo el rubio terminando de empacar sus cosas y cerrando su mochila. La chica dejó caer el kimono detrás dejando ver por completo la katana que llevaba escondida; tras el ruido de algo caerse, el chico se volteó y cortó su respiración, confuso por lo que veía. A la par, la pelirroja pateó de lado la prenda y cerró la puerta lentamente dándole la espalda y por ende, enseñándole el arma que traía en el dorso.

-"¿Quién iba a creer que ibas a ser tan fácil de encontrar, primero? Déjame decirte una cosa, si conoces las reglas del juego, deberías saber que tu celular pudo salvarte la vida." –desenfundó la larga espada y la apuntó hacia el chico. Éste miró atónito y retrocedió hasta topar con la pared del final del salón, tocó el bolsillo de su pantalón y su celular vibró dejando oír un tono que él jamás había escuchado. La mujer rio acercándose con grandes pasos hasta que estuvo lo suficiente cerca para ponerle el arma en el cuello y presionarla hasta conseguir que se derramase un poco de sangre. –"¿Escuchas, primero? Es el sonido de tu DEAD END."-

-"¡Novena! ¡Déjalo en paz!" –abriendo la puerta de golpe y con un cuchillo en la mano, miraba con furia la escena. Se incorporó en el salón de clases cerrando la puerta sin cuidado alguno y prestó atención al rubio quien la miraba desorientado.

-"¿Novena?" –

-"Así que sabes quién soy, ¿uh? Debí suponer que tú también formabas parte de esto, segunda." –dio una fugaz mirada a la peli-blanca y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el chico. –"¡Así que ya no hay necesidad de ocultarme! Déjame presentarme, Luc Uryuu, novena poseedora del diario." –presionó la katana tan fuerte como pudo sobre la garganta del rubio. Dos gritos simultáneos y mucha sangre.

-"¡Corre Amano-kun!" –fue el primer grito que se escuchó. El segundo fue un alarido de dolor al ser despojada de la extremidad que sostenía la espada que calló produciendo un estrépito del metal golpeando el suelo. Nivek corrió fuera del salón tan rápido como pudo bajando las escaleras y sacando su teléfono celular para revisar lo que había sonado.

**3:15 p.m. ENCUENTRO CON MI PRÓXIMA VÍCTIMA FRENTE AL INSTITUTO**

Corrió y corrió hasta salir del edificio y recorrer el largo patio hasta la salida que daba hacia la avenida principal, en West Town. Checaba el celular una y otra vez mientras revisaba que nadie lo siguiera; recordaba haber observado la mano degollada de aquella mujer en el suelo y el horrible grito que ésta había soltado. Recordaba también a Jyzz, siendo quien cortase aquella extremidad y su breve pero confusa plática con la desconocida antes del alboroto. Le dolía el cuello, pero no podía recordar por qué hasta que dando vuelta sobre la calle para salir chocó con alguien a quien pudo reconocer al momento a pesar de no conocerle lo suficiente.

-"Estás sangrando, ¿qué te pasó?" –le cuestionó la profunda voz del peli-dorado. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que le había sucedido; sentir el filo de la katana sobre su cuello, su piel cortada y el sonido de la carne siendo rebanada, el olor a sangre y el rostro de su atacante.

-"¡Roneck! ¡Hay que irnos de aquí! Una chica… y… Jyzz… números, armas… algo pasa con mi celular." –sonaba agitado de tanto correr. El otro chico le pidió que le mostrara un segundo su celular, así que Nivek se lo entregó como pidió y éste le echó una vista rápida mientras asentía volviéndose hacia la calle y lanzándole el celular de regreso junto con otro, el suyo.

-"Tienes un DEAD POINT a las 3:30 p.m. como yo, ¿lo ves? Sígueme, iremos a un lugar seguro y quizá podamos evitarlos." –corrió calle abajo. El oji-azul dudó unos segundos antes de seguirlo hasta que vio que saliendo del edificio, su compañera de clases corría hacia él gritando: -"¡Detente! ¡No es de mí de quien debes huir! ¡No confíes en Hiyama!"-

Nivek corrió calle abajo. Corrió hasta colocarse detrás del otro chico, quien se ocultaba de algo que no pudo descifrar, pero cruzaron la calle hasta el otro lado donde había un pequeño parque. Roneck se colocó junto a un árbol mientras que el otro se acercaba más despacio.

-"Lamento no haberme presentado antes, soy Roneck Hiyama, usuario número tres del diario." –estiró la mano esperando recibir su celular de regreso. –"Pareces no conocer mucho del juego, ¿o me equivoco?" –al no recibir su celular soltó una risita y sonrió escuchando cada vez más cerca los gritos de la chica de cabellos blancos que se aproximaba. –"Revisa mi DEAD POINT, según mi diario, seré asesinado aquí en menos de cinco minutos, lo que dejaría ver que el único presente, en este caso tú, me darías muerte; sin embargo, creo que estamos en el mismo DEAD POINT, ¿no es cierto? Lo que nos deja ver una cosa…" –estiró su mano nuevamente mientras la chica le gritaba desde unos metros atrás que se detuviera. –"¿En quién confías realmente, primero?"-

**3:30 p.m.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, hola! Ahora les traje un Fanfic de otro anime diferente a Pandora. Rápidamente, las cosas en **negritas** son las entradas de los diarios! Y... conservé los apellidos originales de la serie, ya irán conociendo a mis propios personajes ;)_

_ Espero les gusten! Acepto comments y doy galletas *-*_

_El diario del Capítulo 1 es del tercero (Roneck Hiyama) y el de éste es del cuarto (Mercuri Kurusu)._

* * *

**3:30 p.m. ASESINATO EN EL PARQUE DE MIDDLE TOWN**

Era un típico día de trabajo para todos los adultos de la ciudad. El índice de crímenes en ésta había estado aumentando en los últimos veinte días; siete colegialas habían sido reportadas muertas en las calles con una huella de asesinato específico que demostraba un solo asesino tras esto. Por lo tanto, el detective Kurusu Mercuri rondaba las calles con su grupo de policías en busca de algún indicio o alguna persona que pudiera haber sido testigo de alguno de los acontecimientos.

El último de los ataques se había presentado tan solo hacía unos días contra una chica de primer grado del Instituto de Middle Town; por ende, el pelirrojo tomó la decisión de vigilar los alrededores de ésta e interrogar a algunos alumnos de la misma. No había tenido suerte hasta ahora preguntando entre los estudiantes, y mucho menos encontrando pistas. Detuvo a una niña de entre 13 y 15 años que llevaba una falda negra y una blusa morada, le preguntó las mismas interrogantes que llevaba anotadas en su bloc de notas y ésta respondió con un curioso y muy bien escondido desprecio.

-"Yo la conocí, iba en el mismo grado que yo. Solía pasarse horas escribiendo en su estúpido teléfono y siempre parecía estar más interesada en sus conversaciones con un desconocido a través de internet que en clases o incluso cuando salía con sus amigas. Ella solía decir que no era un extraño, sino que le conocía en persona y que aunque no se hablaban le parecía un chico lindo. Jamás quiso decir de quién se trataba… ahí tiene sus consecuencias."

**1:05 p.m. LA BÓVEDA DEL ALCALDE HA SIDO ABIERTA**

Mercuri no trabajaba por sí solo, pero había ocasiones en las que prefería tratar los asuntos de manera personal y analizar detalladamente las situaciones que le parecían interesantes o de más importancia; por ejemplo, esa tarde, un poco después de la 1:00 p.m. había recibido una llamada telefónica por parte del Alcalde de la ciudad, Pingou Balks. Resultaba ser que la bóveda del banco en la que éste guardaba su dinero había sido violada y robada hacía tan solo unos minutos.

Parecía increíble la manera tan rápida y sencilla en la que se había vaciado por completo aquella caja fuerte, era imposible que una sola persona hubiera podido hacer tal cosa, debían haber sido por lo menos dos. Un poco de polvo en el escáner digital, huellas en el suelo detectadas con luz ultravioleta de lo que parecían un par de tacones y una nota descansando sobre uno de los pilares de la bóveda escrita con labial. Evidentes señales de una intervención femenina. Por otro lado existía también la presencia de un par de pisadas de bota gruesa, el uso de herramienta para escombrar las cajas dentro de la gran bovedilla; indicando claramente un intruso masculino.

Dos. Dos personas habían estado involucradas en este asunto, sin embargo no existía evidencia capaz de comprobar quiénes eran estas personas y su diario no le daba los datos suficientes para averiguar qué crimen como éste se había presentado anteriormente. Después leyó la nota.

-"Joven Mercuri." –dijo el Alcalde poniéndose de pie y recibiendo cortésmente al detective en su oficina. –"Debo suponer que he hecho bien al llamarle a usted con el propósito de hacer justicia y traer mi fortuna de regreso, ¿cierto? Quiero saber si ha descubierto algo, lo que sea, dentro y fuera de la bóveda. ¿Algún indicio que nos de pistas, detective?"-

-"Señor Alcalde, todas las pistas indican que hubo dos personas involucradas en este robo de bienes, un hombre y una fémina jóvenes y con mucho ingenio; no obstante, sin pedir su permiso debo retirarme ahora mismo de regreso a mi punto de control y dejar este asunto del robo como una pérdida de tiempo." –se levantó de la silla en la que tomó asiento hacía unos momentos atrás y se detuvo un instante para sacar de su chaqueta la nota escrita con labial rosa que yacía en la escena del crimen en un principio y dejarla sobre el escritorio dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-"¿Qué es eso?" –tomó la nota de encima y la desdobló leyendo el breve contenido escrito dentro. Frunció el ceño confundido y estiró su mano en señal de alto apuntando hacia la puerta donde el detective salía lentamente. El pelirrojo se volvió fugazmente hacia el mayor y sonrió diciendo: -"Parece que me está mintiendo, no había nada en esa caja fuerte, ¿cierto? Nada a excepción de una cosa, ¿me equivoco, Balks? Una jugada sucia de los séptimos para llegar a segunda. Con su permiso, Alcalde, debo regresar al lado este de Middle Town."-

**3:15 p.m. DOS ESTUDIANTES SALEN POR LA PUERTA FRONTAL HACIA EL PARQUE**

Llegaba con dos minutos retrasado de su predicción a las 3:15p.m., corrió en dirección a la puerta de entrada del Instituto a la par que su diario, en este caso, su bloc cambiaba la predicción a ser casi arrollado por una estudiante de cabello blanco. Ésta corría a toda velocidad por la bocacalle y cruzó la avenida sin cuidado alguno gritando desenfrenadamente y desapareciendo tras el arco de ingreso al parque. Sin tiempo que perder, el detective siguió sus pasos lo más veloz que pudo. Cuando llegó hasta la plaza central para darse cuenta del alboroto causado por tres estudiantes, desenfundó el revólver de su estuche y apuntó directo a la cabeza del único chico que quedaba de pie, pues el otro estaba tumbado en el suelo luchando contra la afilada navaja de un cuchillo que aún escurría sangre de la novena.

Cargó la pistola y presionó ligeramente el gatillo, produciendo un sonido reconocible a cualquier oído. Jyzz presionaba la cuchilla contra la garganta del peli-dorado cuando percibió el sonido del arma a punto de ser disparada; levantó la mirada hacia el detective quien se concentraba únicamente en apuntar directo a la frente.

-"¿Prefieres matarme así, inofensivo, sin atacarte y con el peligro de que Nivek muera? Mi diario dice que en cuanto él muera, la siguiente serás tú, elige segunda." –dijo con la voz quebrada por la irrupción del filo en su tráquea. A la chica le tembló la mano un instante y volvió a mirar fijamente a Roneck clavando el cuchillo un poco más, produciendo un hilo de sangre derramándose por el costado de su cuello y éste tosió. –"¡Mientes!"

-"¡Escúchame bien segunda! Presionas un poco más esa navaja y no me dejarás más opción que volarle los sesos al primero y luego a ti, ¿entendiste?"

**3:30 p.m. CAE UN PÁJARO MUERTO**

Sacó el cuchillo deslizándolo por el cuello del chico, produciendo un corte horizontal en la parte media del cogote y lo arrojó en el mismo movimiento en dirección a Mercuri. La navaja se clavó en su mano haciéndolo soltar la pistola que pegó un disparo al aire haciendo caer muerto tan solo a un pájaro que volaba por casualidad. El sonido de los cuatro diarios se produjo simultáneamente.

El detective se echó de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo su mano ensangrentada con el cuchillo aún clavado entre su muñeca y su pulgar, mientras que rápidamente ella se levantó de encima del tercero y corrió hacia el rubio para tomar su mano y jalarlo en dirección a la salida por EAST SIDE. Nivek forcejeó un poco para soltarse del agarre y gritó a la chica que se alejara, pero solo consiguió ser arrastrado involuntariamente a través del camino de piedras en dirección a la salida.

Una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos de aquél lugar en donde habían ocurrido los sucesos, lo soltó del agarre y se deslizó hacia abajo en una pared de un callejón hasta sentarse en el suelo. El chico parecía aún alterado; pretendía huir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, pero le era complicado ya que las calles permanecían llenas de patrullas ambulando a cada minuto por ahí.

-"¡Mira en lo que me has metido! ¿Novena, segunda, primero, qué quiere decir todo esto?" –sacó su celular para revisar lo escrito ahí y notó que el DEAD POINT que había sido marcado a las 3:30 p.m. había sido removido y remplazado por algunas entradas más que decían exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Las predicciones se extendían hasta horas más adelante y parecía que no correría ningún peligro en compañía de Jyzz.

-"Quiere decir que tres usuarios conocen nuestra identidad e intentarán matarnos la próxima vez que nos vean…" –se quitaba los guantes negros con cuidado mientras miraba hacia la pared que hacía de esa calle un callejón sin salida. El chico volteó enfadado hacia ella y se acercó velozmente con el puño cerrado hasta donde yacía sentada. Jyzz giró con sus piernas estiradas y lo derribó al suelo colocándose sobre él y desenfundando un bisturí muy delgado del costado de sus botas negras que mantuvo empuñado en dirección a su frente.

-"Tienes mucho que aprender sobre este juego, Amano-kun; no es a mí a quien deberías estar atacando. Yo soy el usuario del segundo diario, el cual me dice todo sobre ti. Allá afuera hay diez usuarios más buscándonos para asesinarnos, te salvé la vida dos veces, deberías confiar en mí." –bajó el arma y se quitó de encima sacudiéndose la falda rosa. –"¿Qué dices, Amano-kun, confiarás en mí?"

**3:50 p.m. LLEGARON LOS PARAMÉDICOS, EL CHICO FUE ATENDIDO Y MI MANO TAMBIÉN**

Mercuri estaba adolorido. Le habían vendado la mano que aún sangraba, manchando la venda y habían llevado al estudiante al hospital más cercano para curar la herida de su cuello que parecía más grave. Mandó inmediatamente patrullas a vigilar todas las calles de los alrededores y se apartó del resto del grupo de policías para ingresar a la escuela y revisar lo sucedido allá adentro, pues así lo marcaba su diario de crímenes.

Subió las escaleras hasta los salones de tercer grado y caminó por el extenso pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta de una de las aulas que llamó su atención. Ésta estaba abierta y dentro las bancas y muebles estaban fuera de su lugar así que cuidadosamente deslizó la puerta para abrirla completamente y se introdujo en el salón.

-"Llegamos tarde a la fiesta y nos perdimos toda la diversión, ¿verdad Mercuri?" –sentada sobre una de las mesas se encontraba una chica rubia de ojos verdes que jugueteaba con su celular. El chico rio ligeramente y avanzó con pasos cortos hacia ésta hasta acercarse a una distancia considerable y menos riesgosa.

-"No estaban invitados." –miró a su alrededor como buscando algo. –"¿Dónde está Doter, séptima?"

-"¿Te gustó revelar el misterio del robo al Alcalde?" –preguntó Binna, ignorando la pregunta que le fue hecha. –"¡Robar su celular fue la cosa más astuta que se le ha ocurrido a Doter! Con este celular podemos encontrar a cualquier usuario."

Mercuri sonrió colocándose la mano que no estaba lastimada sobre la sien. –"Creí que tenían una alianza con el Alcalde, ¿por qué robar su diario para sus propios beneficios y luego dejar una nota diciendo que lo tomaron prestado para eliminar al usuario más poderoso del juego?"

-"¿No has comprendido aún, verdad cuarto?" –se bajó del escritorio donde estaba sentada y caminó con pasos cortos hacia él. –"¿Qué hace su diario? Nos espía, a todos; lo cual lo convierte en el usuario más poderoso."


End file.
